


(Cover) I'm only human, after all by MrsKissyT

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Day 2 entry to nevertothethird tumbler au challenge. Logan and Veronica canon divergence."Don't get on the bus. Don't get on the bus. Don't get on the - DAMMIT!"





	(Cover) I'm only human, after all by MrsKissyT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Only Human, After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986393) by [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29594378338/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

   


End file.
